loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Tori Hanson
' Tori Hanson' is the love interest, girlfriend, and later wife of Blake Bradley from Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. Her Story She is the smart and sensible member of the Ninja Storm Rangers and is a tomboy. She has the power of water and pilots the dolphin zord. She is also afraid of having her hair cut off. She was first given her morpher along with Shane and Dustin by Cam as she became the Blue Wind Ranger and serves as the brains behind the team. She first met Blake after Dustin introduced Blake and Hunter to his teammates. Blake arrives to help Tori fight Amphibidor, but Blake is knocked unconscious as Tori takes him to Ninja Ops and allows Cam to watch him. Tori then discovers that Blake and Hunter are the Thunder Rangers after she, Shane and Dustin saw the Thunder Rangers having Cam in hostage. Tori reflects on her actions of what Blake has become and Shane comforts her. Blake joined the Ninja Storm Rangers along with his older brother, Hunter. Tori was captured while Lothor was preparing his new show and Blake and Cam were brainwashed causing them to fight at the beach so they can win their love for Tori, Blake wins and destroys Ratwell and Blake returns his feelings to Tori, showing that he loves her after the love spell is broken. She and Blake begin a relationship throughout the series. Tori finds herself in an alternate dimension where Blake, Shane, Dustin, Hunter and Cam are evil and Tori had to battle them as Tori heads back to her own dimension and reunite with her friends. She shares a tender moment with Blake as she teaches Blake how to surf. After Blake beats Inflatron by splitting his staff and throwing it at him to destroy him. Tori cheers for him showing that Tori has romantic feelings for Blake and Blake shows that he loves her. She also rescued Blake and Hunter along with Dustin while entering Eyesac to show that she loves him. In the final battle, she, Shane and Dustin defeat Lothor by sending him into the Abyss of Evil. In the end, she becomes an instructor at the Wind Ninja Academy and begins dating Blake after Tori happily tells Blake that she's all over it, showing that she loves him and he loves her. When Lothor returns in Power Rangers: Dino Thunder, Tori is temporarily brainwashed and turned evil along with Shane and Dustin. They battle the Dino Thunder rangers, but Cam, Hunter and her boyfriend, Blake arrived to free them. She teams up with Kira, the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger and the Wind Rangers lose their powers and presumably she continued to date Blake. Three years later in Once A Ranger, she was called upon Sentinel Knight to take the place of the Operation Overdrive Rangers, along with Adam, Kira, Bridge and Xander. Tori teamed up with Rose Ortiz, the Pink Overdrive Ranger and battle against Moltor and helped the other rangers to defeat Thrax. In the end, it is revealed that Tori runs her own surf shop and is the only Ninja Storm Ranger to keep her powers. She gives her phone number to Andrew Hartford whether there is danger and is still dating Blake. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Power Rangers Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Comical Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Love Triangle Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Humans